doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Doctor Who 50th Anniversary: Time of the Doctor- Part 4: Time Locked
The penultimate part of the fan made Doctor who 50th anniversary special! Doctor who 50th anniversary and fan series Previous part of the anniversary special http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_who_ 50th_anniversary:_Time_of_the_Doctor-_part_3:_Time_war Story "What do you mean stopped?" Warrior said "I think I may change" Twelve said looking afraid as he started seeing golden light coming out of his hands "stop" someone said throwing a device at twelve. Twelve looked afraid as he rose up and put his arms out wide and the regeneration started. "You will stop" the man shouted as the device hit the Doctor who fell to the ground unchanged. "What the hell have you done?" Twelve asked "Time lord engineering" the man said holding out his hand "I'm the Doctor" he said. Twelve only stared at the hand "paradox" Twelve said "sorry" the other Doctor said "which one?" Twelve asked "a future version number thirteen" Thirteen said "this is impossible I don't remember" Twelve said "is he a future version of the Doctor?" Warrior asked "yes I am" Thirteen said "but you're not supposed to be here" Twelve said "I know you're future" Thirteen responded. "You are not from here" Twelve said "he is the Thirteenth Doctor" War Doctor/ Warrior said. "He is" Twelve responded "tunnels" Twelve shouted as he looked down. "There is the tunnel" Warrior said exhaustedly "and we are going down it" Thirteen said "you ready?" Twelve asked "geromino" Thirteen smiled "what?" Warrior asked "later" Twelve responded as he jumped down the tunnel followed by Thirteen and Warrior. "Can you hear that?" Warrior asked "something coming towards us" Thirteen said as they all heard it "I wonder" Twelve said as they all began walking towards the noise "Exterminate" it shouted as the three Doctor's looked scared. "Dalek" they all said as they say a Time lord get blown back hitting the wall that they were facing. The Dalek cam around the corner "we shall win the time war" the Dalek shouted as two of the Doctor's looked towards each other in fear. Warrior looked calm as he lifted his huge gun up "no worry" Warrior said aiming it at the Dalek who's shadow they could now see. Warrior waited as the Dalek came around the corner and Warrior shot it down within seconds "let's carry on" Warrior suggested as Twelve and Thirteen looked towards each other confused. "Well here we are" Eleven said looking towards Ten "away from Twelve" Ten responded with a grin "can't believe we turn into that" Ten said. "Well hopefully we are not so bad" Eleven said as they looked on seeing the corridor they had just entered. "Arcadia has fallen" Ten said sadly "Daleks incoming" Eleven shouted as a Dalek smashed through the window. "Run" Ten shouted as the two began running seeing the Dalek following "exterminate" it shouted as the two Doctor's continued running. "Sonics" Ten shouted as he and Eleven got their sonics out "Allons-y" they both said at the same time as they pressed a button on their sonics. The Dalek stopped "explain" it shouted "well you're circuits have been jammed making you useless at least for a bit" Ten said. "exterminate" the Dalek shouted as it suddenly fell to the ground. "Well that should be dealt with" Eleven said as they continued down the corridor "someone is going to come" Eleven said "I remember this" he said excitedly "well almost" he said as he heard another Dalek coming. "Here we go" Eleven excitedly said "please don't say allons'y again" Eleven said "annoying?" Ten asked "yes" Eleven responded as he saw the Dalek coming "exterminate" it shouted shooting at the Eleventh Doctor's screwdriver "my screwdriver" he said. "With only one we will not have enough power to defeat the Dalek" Ten said alarmed. The Dalek wiggled it's gun around with Ten still trying his screwdriver "time lord shall die" the Dalek shouted as it shot out. The laser bullet hit the roof above them "ha" Ten shouted as the Dalek's head blew off. "Hello Doctor" Rassilon said "no" Ten and Eleven said together. "Now to face your fait" Rassilon said pointing his gun at both of the Doctor's. "He is more evil than I remember" Twelve said "same here" Thirteen said "I last saw the Time lords at the void" Thirteen responded "I was just there" Twelve said confused. "Impossible because I regenerated there" Thirteen responded as a Dalek bullet hit the ceiling above them. "I'm tired of this" Warrior admitted shooting the Dalek a it's top gone off. "We have to get the moment" Warrior said as a bright flash of light appeared "who is coming?" Twelve asked "we'll see" Thirteen responded as a figure as a figure appeared "Doctor" a female voice said "Mel" Thirteen said excitedly. "Your companion?" Warrior asked "yes after the void I got a new companion" Thirteen responded as more Daleks came "here we go" Mel said pulling out a gun. "Hate her already" Twelve said "because she has a gun?" Thirteen asked "guns are bad" Twelve said "they help with survival" Warrior said. "Dalek incoming" a Time lord from up ahead shouted as an exchange of bullets was heard by the four Doctor's and Mel. Mel and Warrior started shooting both with deadly accuracy as Dalek's started to disappear. "Mel" Thirteen shouted seeing Mel on the ground as the Dalek also shot Thirteen "I have got this" Warrior said as he shot the Dalek but saw Mel dying "I'm regenerating" Thirteen said worried. He got up and put his arms out "bye" he said as he started to change. "Stop" Ten said "we have to get past" Ten continued "yes pass your sonic" Eleven said as Ten passed his sonic to Eleven. "A little bit small" Eleven said as he pinted the sonic up "geromino" he said as he pressed the button down as Rassilon's gun exploded and he was thrown back. On the floor he was unconscious "let's go" Eleven demanded "what was that?" Ten asked "you're learn it soon" Eleven responded as they both gone into a dark room. "Where are the controls?" Ten asked "over here" Eleven shouted as he held the sonic down to the controls "where are the guards?" Ten asked again "Daleks killed them all" Eleven responded "now get ready to run" he said. "Geromino" he whispered as he held down the button and it all started to explode as a time shield started to surround the time war area. "It's escaping" Ten said seeing the emperor Dalek rising into the air "how?" Eleven asked knowing it gets out "we both know that think gets out" Eleven said as they continued running. They then stopped seeing hundreds of Daleks surrounding them "exterminate, exterminate, exterminate" they began shooting "time can be rewritten" Eleven said as he saw lasers coming towards both of them. Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the War Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor